


Are You Interested in Doing Life with Me?

by Flower_Sheep



Series: Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prequel, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, This whole fic spans ten years because im impulsive, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, but they learn to be more affectionate over time so dw, idk but this is during a time where being gay wasn't widely accepted, multiple time jumps, prequel to nothing ever happens to happy tweets high school..RIght?, so everyone assumed everyone is straight, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Sheep/pseuds/Flower_Sheep
Summary: It's Bad's senior year of high school and became Munchy Gaming Club's president. While looking for officers, he interviewed a muffiny muffin named Skeppy.They have their rocky start but in the end, they have quite a special relationship.*PREQUEL TO NOTHING EVER HAPPENS IN HAPPY TWEET HIGH SCHOOL...RIGHT?*SUMMARY MAY CHANGE
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/original female characters, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Things CAN happen at Happy Tweet High School [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002846
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	1. Prologue: 2007

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA HERE'S THE PREQUEL, MY HANDS ARE FREEZING  
> ALSO HERE'S THE SPOTIFY PLAYLIST THAT GOES WITH THIS  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/18F5H8nrIX4TjqhrIWr8ve  
> ENJOY

“Skeppy! Come on! We’re going to be late!” Skeppy’s friend, Hunter, yelled at him. They were both running towards the cafeteria. “Are you sure we’re supposed to be doing this? Won’t be a little mean?” Skeppy asked. “Don’t worry about it. It’s going to be funny,” Hunter shrugged him off.

Hunter had whip cream in his bag. His and Skeppy’s plan was to slap unexpecting people with the whip cream that was coming through the cafeteria doors.

When they entered the cafeteria, little to few people were there. Other students were still either getting lunch from the cafeteria or grabbing their lunches from lockers.

“I’ll go first,” Hunter said as he quickly took out the can of whip cream out of his bag and shook the can. He poured whipped cream onto his hand and hid besides the door and waited for their first victim.

Hunter heard footsteps and two girls talking. He smiled to himself. 

As soon as he saw the foot enter the cafeteria, he swiftly moved his hand and gave the girl’s face a slap with the whip cream.

The girl squeaked and stumbled back. Her friend moved herself to help keep the girl balanced. Hunter bursted out laughing. Laughter slowly bubbled up Skeppy’s stomach as the girls stomped off to the bathroom.

“Your turn.” Hunter pushed the can of whip cream into Skeppy’s hand and Skeppy proceeded to pour a big handful of whip cream into his hand.

***

“Dream! Hurry up you muffinhead!” Bad tapped his foot impatiently as Dream ran out of his classroom. “Sorry!” Dream called after Bad and began walking with him. “One of my classmates needed help with the English assignment and we just started talking!,” Dream said. Bad stopped. “Why didn’t you invite him to eat with us?” Bad threw his arms up. “Go back and invite him!” he huffed. “Not my fault you were rushing me,” Dream laughed and jogged back to his classmate.

Dream came back with a white boy with black hair. He had a black hoodie and jeans. “Sapnap, this is Bad. Bad, Sapnap,” he introduced him. Bad waved at him and smiled.

They started walking to the cafeteria to enjoy their lunch.

***

Skeppy and Hunter had been doing this for a few minutes and they’ve hit multiple people. Sometimes, they hit people together. “Alright, one more person. Take this one.” Hunter handed off the can and Skeppy pushed the nozzle of the can and the last of the whip came out.

He handed off the empty can to Hunter and heard a group’s footsteps. Carefully, he watched the door. As soon as he saw the person’s foot, he stepped into the doorway and smacked the person with the whip cream.

“Oh my goodness!” the person stumbled back and two of his friends shifted themselves to catch their friend. Skeppy and Hunter started laughing again. “What is wrong with you dude?” the blonde yelled at them. “Whoaaa, it’s nothing harsh! It's just a prank,” Hunter chuckled.

The boy who got pranked took off his glasses and it left an opening to his eyes. His greens eyes glistened and his lips quivered. All the joy from the prank immediately left and regret was replaced. One of his other friends turned the victim towards him. He noticed that he was close to crying. The friend placed his hands on the victim’s shoulder and guided him to the bathroom, the blonde in tow. The blonde shot a glare at Skeppy and disappeared into the bathroom with the other two boys

Hunter shrugged and slipped the backpack onto his back. “Wasn’t that fun?” he asked as they started to walk to their usual spot in this cafeteria. “Yea, but I kinda feel bad for that last guy,” Skeppy said as he shot a look back at the bathroom where the group disappeared. “Eh, you’ll feel it at first but after a while, you get used to it,” Hunter shrugged. Skeppy sighed in defeat and let the smile return back to his lips as they discussed the video games they played over the weekend.


	2. Chapter 1: 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad is finally club president for the Munchy Gaming Club.  
> Rough starts all around but they get around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to read character tags.

Bad entered the classroom with a hop in his step. His gaming club’s advisor was sitting at his desk and Bad waved at him. “Hi, Mr. Sparklez,” Bad greeted. Mr. Sparklez waved at him and continued to work at his desk. 

Bad sat at a random desk and looked through his interview questions for potential new club officers. Nothing was ever wrong with going through it once more. As he scanned through the papers, he went through the names of the interviewees. He hummed a little song he made himself.

After he reviewed it for the last time, he sat back in his chair and relaxed for a bit. He waited for his first interviewee. 

He heard footsteps enter the classroom and turned towards the source. His eyes landed on a boy with tan skin and blue hoodie. He wore a beanie that had a derp face embroidered on it. Bad raised an eyebrow at the beanie but who was he to judge. He’s had the same red jacket since 8th grade and still wore it. He was even wearing it now.

“Ah! Are you here for the interview for being Munchy Gaming Club officers?” Bad asked. The boy nodded excitedly. Bad motioned him to sit across from him and the boy followed. “So, what’s your name,” Bad started off. Nice and simple. “Skeppy,” he answered. Bad nodded and his eyes looked down to the papers on his desk. He shuffled through the papers to find Skeppy’s application.

“Alright. First off, why do you want to be a club officer for the gaming club?” Bad asked. Skeppy took a minute to think. “Well, I think I would be a great fit because I have experience with being a leader and being a club officer,” Skeppy answered. “And I just think I would do well and I would be able to help the club.” Bad nodded and wrote a few notes and mental ones. 

In the three years he’s been in the club, it was always small. One year, their club almost got shut down because it barely made it past the amount of members needed for the club. He hoped that he could take Skeppy’s word for it. He was the president for the club now and by God he’ll make it the best club he could make before he graduates this year.

He moved on to the next question.

“Alright, that’s a good answer. What would you say your reputation would be in this club and the school in general?” he moved on. “Uh...I would say that my reputation is amazing.” Skeppy threw his arms up to emphasize the fact. Well, he wasn’t expecting that. The interviewee continued. “Like, everyone in this school loves me and I’m very popular here. Like, ‘I can get every girl’ popular. And if I was an officer here, everyone here would love me too.” Bad looked down to write “cocky” in the notes section of Skeppy’s application. “Alright,” Bad said simply. 

“Building off of that, what would you say this school likes about you and dislike about you?” “Well, I’d say I’m a bit of a prankster and so I would like to mess with them,” Skeppy thought for a moment. “Nothing too extreme! Just pull jokes and harmless pranks to make the experience in the club a good experience. Because I’m able to make everyone’s experience with anything a good one.” Bad wrote down some more notes. It was good to make any experience a good experience just by being yourself. “As for dislikes,” Skeppy continued. “I don’t think anyone in this school dislikes me. Like everyone loves me. Ya’know.” Bad raised an eyebrow at that. Even Mr. Sparklez raised an eyebrow. 

The teacher shot a glance at Bad. Bad waved him off, a silent “I got everything under control.” He continued with the questions.

He had everything under control.

***

He did not have everything under control.

“Oh my goodness!” Bad squawked. He stood up from his desk and slammed his hands on the desk. Skeppy was giggling over Bad’s outburst. Bad huffed and sat back down. He dragged his hands down his face and slid down the chair and groaned. 

Bad had asked about what a common cheat would be caught in online games and the boy went on about ping spoofing. Now, the boy couldn’t even get past one question without Skeppy mentioning ping spoofing.

“Just get out,” Bad deadpanned. 

“What?”

“Just get out!” Bad yelled and pointed towards the door. Skeppy scrambled out of his chair and out the classroom. Not without laughing though.

Bad groaned and Mr. Sparklez had to check up on him before he had to do his next interview.

***

“How did it go?” A6d jokingly asked. A6d was waiting for Skeppy outside the classroom so he heard the whole spectacle. Skeppy was still laughing from it all. “Oh man, it went great.” He threw an arm around A6d. “But it’s your turn, my friend.” They both laughed and Skeppy hyped him up before A6d entered the classroom.

***

Mr. Sparklez had successfully calmed down Bad. He was finally in a state where he can ask questions without looking like he ate a lemon. 

He took another deep breath when he noticed another person entered the classroom. He was tall and lanky. Despite being a teen, he had a stubble growing out. He wore a grey hoodie that said “people suck” on the front. Quite a first impression. They hadn’t even spoken to each other yet.

Bad introduces himself to the boy and the boy introduces himself. “Hello. I’m A6d” the boy said. Bad took note of his accent. He tapped his pencil on his chin. “Hmm, you don’t sound like you’re from here. Are you new?” Bad asked. “I’m just a French exchange student. I’ve been here for a year now.” Bad let out an “ah” and continued with the interview. The French teen took a seat in front of him and the interview started.

***

Bad had really underestimated his patience.

Even if A6d and Skeppy were different in every single way, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were long lost brothers. They were both equally as annoying.

“What do you mean 14? How long have you been a club officer for? 14 days? Months? Years?” Bad was raising his voice at A6d. Every time Bad expected the interviewee to start laughing in his face, he was always smacked by the deadpan expression of A6d’s face. Bad rubbed his temples with two of his fingers. He exhaled.

“Look, how about we just move past this question and come back to it later,” Bad compromised. The boy nodded and went on the next question. 

“What would you say your GPA was last year? And don’t say 14” Bad asked. “Quatorze,” A6d responded. “What? Skittles?” “Quatorze,” A6d said again. “Uhhh.”

Bad really wanted this interview to end.

***

After that whole disaster of an interview, Bad slid down in his seat. Not even two interviews in and his patience was already wearing thin. Mr. Sparklez had already left the classroom by this time. The teacher was quite fed up with the interviewees. He had assignments to grade.

Bad exhaled heavily. He looked down on his notes and wrote down “banned from the club” on A6d’s application. He placed it right next to Skeppy’s application, a similar note on his application.

After he placed the application down, he noticed another boy walk in. A familiar face this time. “Hello, Callahan,” he greeted. Callahan waved right back at him and they started the interview.

Bad sighed in relief.

***

Bad finished all of the interviews. Fortunately, he had no more pranks pulled on him. He had promising people. Even though most of his promising people were good friends of his (like Dream, Sapnap, and Callahan), there were other people he liked. George, Ant, Velvet, and Sam had some very good applications and even better answers to his interview questions.

He smiled to himself and thought to himself. The thought of Skeppy and A6d struck him. He frowned. Maybe he was a little too harsh on them.

After a bit more of thinking, he decided to apologize for his outburst from the interview and give them a second chance the next day.

Bad packed his things and got up to walk home.

***

The next morning, Skeppy ran and jumped on Vurb’s back. “Woah! Skeppy!” Vurb laughed. They bursted into a fit of laughter before Skeppy hopped off his back. 

“So I heard your prank with the gaming club president was a success,” Vurb said. Skeppy did a victory punch in the air. “Yeah! He was so frustrated. It was so funny! And I watched A6d’s interview from outside the classroom. A6d is really good at being deadpan,” Skeppy laughed.

He was still giddy from the whole experience from yesterday. He shook with excitement from what he could do next. “So, what’s your next plan, Skep?” Vurb asked as he placed an elbow on Skeppy’s shoulder. This caused Skeppy to go on an elaborate prank about going undercover to one of the club meetings and just wreck havoc because he assumed he would be banned from the club.

“He’s such an easy target! I bet I can pull multiple pranks on him and it would never not be funny,” Skeppy exclaimed. “Who’s an easy target?” Finn had appeared behind Skeppy, making Skeppy jump. “You know Bad, right?” Skeppy asked. “The gaming club president that you were gonna pull a prank on?” Skeppy nodded excitedly. Finn let out an “ah” and listened to Skeppy ramble on about the multiple pranks he could pull on the poor boy.

A6d, Spifey, and Zelk eventually showed up and they listened to the epic tale of how Skeppy and A6d pulled the epic prank on Bad.

As they were telling their story, Vurb and Spifey spotted a figure walking behind A6d and Skeppy. The teen wore a red jacket, a black shirt, and jeans. They also noted the glasses and brown hair. Vurb tapped Skeppy’s shoulder and pointed at the teen.

Skeppy and A6d turned around and immediately straightened up. “Heeeyyy Bad,” Skeppy drawing out the “hey”. The boy did not seem amused and more uncomfortable. His arms were wrapped around himself and he was looking everywhere but the group. The boy drew in a breath.

“Hey Skeppy. Hey A6d. I’m sorry for my outburst yesterday and I felt like it was unfair.” Skeppy and A6d raised an eyebrow. “So, I’m willing to give you guys a second chance. When do you guys think you guys are available?” 

A6d and Skeppy just stood there. Absolutely gobsmacked.

The group looked at these two idiots standing there and Vurb roughly nudged Skeppy’s back. It was then the idiot decided to speak. 

“Oh! Uh. Yes! I mean- After school is good,” Skeppy sputtered. Spifey and Finn laughed at their friend stumbling over his word. 

Bad nodded and did a sharp pivot and walked away quickly.

“Sooo,” Spifey drawled. “Are you guys going to take it seriously this time?” Skeppy and A6d nodded quickly. “Good.” Spifey said promptly.

After Spifey said that, the bell rang for everyone to go their first period. The group waved each other off and parted ways.

***

A week later, Skeppy ran to Spifey, Vurb, Finn, and A6d before school. He had some big news to tell them.

“Guys!” Skeppy called out to the group. The group turned towards him. Skeppy stopped in front of them, panting. “I made it…” he said simply. “Made what?” Spifey asked. “I’m an officer in the gaming club,” he panted. The group whooped and cheered for their friend. “What position?” Vurb asked. “Public relations.” Vurb patted Skeppy’s back as he tried to regulate his breathing.

“So, now what?” Finn asked. “I don’t know. I didn’t think I’d get this far,” Skeppy said, contemplating on what to do next. “Well, I think you’d do great,” Vurb encouraged. Skeppy gave a slight nod.

***

“So, club rush is coming up soon,” Bad was pacing in front of the white board. A week had passed since the interviews and Dream (vice president), George (treasurer), Ant (secretary), Velvet (secretary), Sapnap (public relations), and Skeppy sat around him. Dream, George, and Skeppy sat on the chairs. Ant and Velvet sat on the desks. Sapnap sat on the floor. They were observing the agenda on the board for this first officer meeting.

“Skeppy, Sapnap,” Bad addressed them. They perked up. “Do you have any ideas for this club rush?” Sanap stood up from the floor.

“Well, I was thinking we make a video showcasing the gaming club’s gaming skills and showcase what games would be in here,” Sapnap suggested. “You know what also goes well with that? Food,” Skeppy butted in. “Save that for Munchy Kitchen,” Sapnap shot down. Skeppy huffed and tried to come up with more ideas. “Why don’t you use that popularity of yours and magically make this club popular,” Sapnap teased, waving his fingers. 

“Oh you wanna to bet on that?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“50 bucks”

“Deal-”

“Any other suggestions!” Bad cut them off. Sapnap sat back down and the two glared at each other. 

Velvet chimed in with an actual good idea and the officers built up on that idea.

***

Bad practically skipped out of his class and dragged Sapnap along with him. The first gaming club meeting was starting during lunch and he just couldn’t miss it. Their club had actual people interested and they had more than enough people to not be shut down.

“Bad! Slow down!” Sapnap was practically being dragged by the arm. He could barely put his backpack on. It was just hanging on to one shoulder. Bad heard Sapnap’s complaint and slowed down slightly. “Sorry Sapnap! I’m just so excited! I’m always excited for the first club meeting,” he chirped. Sapnap took the time to finally slip on the other shoulder strap and they walked a good pace to the classroom.

As they turned down the hallway the classroom was in, Bad almost fainted by the amount of people swarming the classroom. There were so many more people than he expected.

Meanwhile, Sapnap’s jaw was on the floor. “Holy shit,” he muttered. “Language,” Bad whispered as he elbowed him. 

As they stood there, a familiar teen emerged from the crowd. “Sapnap!” Skeppy called out. “You owe me fifty bucks!”

***

The gaming club was going smoothly. They maintained the amount of people for the past couple of weeks.

“Excuse me?” a meek voice grabbed Bad’s attention one club meeting. Bad turned around to be greeted with a girl. She was a bit shorter than him but she seemed to be around Bad’s age. Her hair was a fiery red. “Hm? What’s up?” Bad asked. “I wanna play minecraft but I don’t quite know how,” she said. “Oh! Well, I’m glad you asked me!” He went over to two empty desks and sat in it. He gestured towards the desk next to him for her to sit in. 

“Do you have a laptop that has minecraft in it?” Bad asked. The girl nodded. “Great! What’s your name?” Bad asked as she sat down next to him and grabbed her laptop. 

“Carrie,” she smiled.

***

“I don’t like her,” Skeppy said as he watched Bad and the girl next to him play a game. “What?” Vurb turned his head towards him. “I don’t like her,” he repeated. “You don’t like her,” Vurb parroted. Skeppy nodded. Vurb bursted out laughing. “What?” Skeppy squawked. “Something about it is not right.” Vurb continued laughing. “Oh, man. You’re just jealous that Bad can get dates better than you,” Vurb was wiping fake tears off his eyes. Skeppy let out an offended noise. “I can get plenty of dates!” he threw his arms up. Vurb guffawed at him. He was slamming the desk under him. This shit was just too funny.

***

Bad was chatting animatedly about officer duties with Dream as they went to their classes. Skeppy walked by the two boys and abruptly interrupted them. “Who was that girl?” he pressed. “What?” Bad raised an eyebrow at him. “Who was that girl?” Skeppy repeated. “Carrie? Why do you ask?” Bad asked but then something clicked. “Oh. Oh! Do you like her?” Skeppy shook his head rapidly. “Oh my goodness! You totally do!” Bad squeaked. “No! Bad! I don’t! Bad listen,” Skeppy swatted at Bad. Bad quirked his head. “I don’t have a crush on her, okay. I was...just wondering.” Skeppy fiddled with his fingers. “Well, alrighty, you potato,” Bad shrugged and they both continued walking to their classes and Skeppy went his own way.

***

Munchy Kitchen was coming up next month.

“Alright. We need to figure out what food we should give out for Munchy Kitchen,” Bad announced. Everyone was sitting at their desks, thinking of ideas. “We could do hamburgers,” Sapnap piped up.

Bad went to his bag to grab a pencil and paper.

He jotted down Sapnap’s idea.

More people started listing off more foods. Donuts, fast food, pastries. “Muffins?” Skeppy finally spoke. Everyone looked at him. “Like homemade muffins. They’re tasty and a pastry.” The group looked at each other. “Well, in favor of Muffins, say I,” Bad said.

Everyone said “I”.

***

Bad, Dream, George, and Sapnap were chatting about their classes when Carrie sat at their table. “Hey Carrie!” Bad greeted. The group smiled and waved at her. “So, what are we talking about?” she said as she sat next to Bad. “Nothing much, just classes and what not,” Dream said. 

Carrie let out an “ah” and started talking about her achievements in minecraft. The group cheered her on about her accomplishments and gave tips the next time she plays. 

“Oh! We should play on a minecraft server together!” Bad suggested. The group agreed and planned out their night on minecraft.

***

“Carrie! Be careful!” Bad cried out. He watched as Carrie’s minecraft player fell off the map. She had dug straight down in the map and did not realize that the void was waiting there to consume her. Rookie mistake. “Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t think,” Carrie’s voice trailed off from Bad’s speaker phone. “Ahhh, don’t worry about it. It’s a rookie mistake. At least you learned,” Bad laughed at the last part. 

“Bad! Help me out here! I’m a bit stuck!” George’s voice reached his ears. “Coming!’ Bad called out as he went to search for him on the map. “Dream!” George screeched, making Bad’s ears ring a little. Laughter and wheezing was heard on Dream’s line.

With a rookie, three teens loving to wreak havoc on any server, and the voice of reason that no one can hear, it was bound to be a long game. Or even a game at all.

Bad sighed as he moved his character to mine some iron.

***

Bad woke up extremely early to bake the muffins for Munchy Kitchen later that day. He had also invited the officers to his house to help bake them.

But he was also scared how the muffins would turn out. His officers were...chaotic to say the least. But he’s willing to take his chances.

Wow, his standards were really low.

Drowsily, he got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, and brought out the ingredients he bought the day before. Then, he went to his computer to print out the muffin recipe. 

As he waited for the computer to print out, he heard the doorbell ring. He walked to the door to be greeted by Skeppy. “Hello, Skeppy!” he greeted as he moved out of the way for Skeppy to come in. Skeppy walked in and Bad closed the door behind him. “You can sit at the dinner table, I’m just waiting for the recipe to print out.” Bad went back to the printer while Skeppy went to the table.

The table splayed out ingredients for muffins. Flour, sugar, baking soda, baking flour, salt, etc.

Bad returned from the printer with a couple of pieces of paper in his hands. He handed one to Skeppy and he reviewed it. The recipe seemed simple enough. “The sooner we start this, the earlier we can knock this out of the park,” Bad said. Skeppy nodded and went to help Bad grab the bowls, cups, and measuring spoons.

***

“No! Stop Skeppy! You-you-,” Bad was reprimanding Skeppy from pouring too much flour and he was trying to come up with an insult. “You muffin head!” he finally yelled out. George, Dream, Sapnap, Velvet, Ant, and Skeppy stopped what they were doing, processing the strange insult their club president just said. “You what?” Dream chuckled. “‘You muffin head’” Bad said. “Now that I think about it, it sounds quite nice!” The officers chuckled at the insult and continued with mixing the ingredients and taking the freshly baked muffins out of the oven.

***

“So…” Dream broke the silence. The officers were circling around the pile of muffins. “Who’s gonna take the first bite.” The group glanced at each other. Hesitancy lingered in the air.

A few moments passed and no one moved. They all looked at the steamy pile of gluten free chocolate muffins. Their mouths watered by the look of it but who knows what it tasted like. Everyone in the group was reckless, save for Bad. Bad was the voice of reason for them all. Also the only reason why he was club president. But neither of them dared to taste the muffins.

Anyways.

Dream huffed and finally bit the bullet (muffin?). He swiped a muffin from the pile and took a bite. George gasped and everyone else in the room stilled. They watched him munch on the muffin, eyes trained on him. Dream swallowed the bite. Bad watched for any change in expression on his dear friend’s face. “Well?” Velvet finally spoke. 

Another pause. 

Then, a smile stretched across Dream’s face. “It’s amazing!” Dream punched the air and everyone gave a collective sigh of relief.

They were just glad they didn’t have to go to the local grocery store last minute.

***

They did not expect their muffins to sell out that quickly.

But alas, it was the last day of Munchy Kitchen and the officers were putting away their booth. George and Dream were putting away the table. Ant and Velvet helped with the empty platters. Bad and Sapnap were helping put away the banner for the club. Bad felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with a blushing Carrie. She was looking at the ground, her red hair was covering half of her face. She brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Bad’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Can I talk to you?” she asked softly. Bad nodded. He called over Skeppy to continue helping Sapnap.

Once Skeppy got a hold of the banner, Carrie grabbed Bad’s hand and led him to a secluded area. Far from his club and the field.

Bad followed Carrie to the school garden. The garden was filled with Cherry blossom trees but since it was fall, the flowers weren’t in bloom yet. Carrie stopped and Bad followed suit.

“I- I don’t really know where to start,” she stuttered. Bad waited patiently. “Uh, spending time with you these two months have been great,” she started. “And I find myself wanting to spend more time with you and you’re just a really great guy.

“I guess what I’m trying to say to you is,” Carrie paused, preparing herself to blurt out those words. “I like you. A lot. And I’m asking if you would want to go on a date with me.” Bad flinched back. He was completely shocked. His face became really red. His heart fluttered. He never really had some tell him that they liked him, let alone ask him on a date.

Bad gently held Carrie’s hands. “Yes, I would like to go on a date with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> twitter: @mikelle_mya


	3. Chapter 2: 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad is slowly building his relationships. Bad and Carrie have a date and Bad and Skeppy bond a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're building relationships like it's the wall of new L'manburg  
> also, i love symbolism and foreshadowing :)

The group was sitting around the Gaming Club classroom, just chilling and talking amongst themselves. “Have you seen the President?” Dream asked the group. Realization fell upon them and everyone asked where they last saw him.

“I saw him leave with the red hair girl. What was her name? Sammy? Camie-” “Carrie?” George piped up. “Yea! Her,” Skeppy said, hissing slightly on the last word. “Oh. He should be fine. Carrie is cool,” George said simply and went back to chatting with Sapnap.

Lively chatter in the room was restored. Skeppy stood there awkwardly.

Sighing, Skeppy was going to leave the classroom to go to his own friend group when he bumped into Bad. “Oh! Bad! Where were yo-” “I got asked out on a date.” Bad’s words echoed around the classroom. All the chatter stopped. Silence stilled between them. “What?” Dream broke the silence. “I got asked out on a date,” Bad repeated slowly.

A moment passed.

“Yooooo! Our president got a girl” Sapnap screeched. Cheers were heard all around the classroom. “Who’s the lucky girl?” Ant cheered. “Carrie,” Bad replied. The cheers were louder now but Skeppy tuned them out. Something churned in his stomach. Something not good.

He needed to get out of there.

Without being rude, Skeppy placed a hand on Bad’s shoulder. Bad turned towards him “Hey man. I’m proud of you. I hope you have a good date,” Skeppy smiled. Bad smiled back at him. Skeppy patted his shoulder and left the classroom.

***

Spifey, Vurb, Finn, Zelk, and A6d were sitting at a lunch table talking when Skeppy took a seat and slammed his head down on the table. “What’s wrong,” Vurb asked. He only responded with a groan. Zelk patted his back and they waited for their friend to tell them what’s actually wrong.

Skeppy finally straightened up and told them his woes. “Bad got asked out,” he said simply. “Oooooooh,” A6d whistled. “That’s not a good thing,” Skeppy shot back. A6d rolled his eyes and continued to listen to Skeppy. “Something is off about that girl,” Skeppy said. The group collectively rolled their eyes. “You’re just jealous that Bad can get a girl and you can’t. I’ll keep saying this until you can get a date or a girlfriend,” Vurb guffawed at his face. Everyone else roared in laughter. 

Skeppy groaned again. Finn patted his back. “Bad will be fine. Carrie is a fine girl. They’ll be fine. If anything, I think they’ll be a great couple,” Finn comforted.

Skeppy was not comforted.

***

Bad had called Dream the night before his date.

Dream was having a nice Friday night. He was watching movies with his family when Bad called. “Dream!” Dream had winced at Bad’s voice from his phone. He quickly excused himself from his family and went into his room.

“Bad? What’s up?” Dream asked, concerned for his friend. “I need help,” Bad said. “I don’t know what to do on a date and I figured that you had more dating experience with me,” Bad rambled. “Okay, okay,” Dream calmed down Bad before he could give any advice. 

Once Dream finally calmed down Bad, he listed off his advice. “First things first, it’s okay to be nervous. Second of all, remain calm and cool. Girls love it when a guy is confident and cool and collected,” Dream advised. Even though Dream could not see Bad, he could feel him nod. “Thank you,” he said and hung up.

Dream sighed and went back to movie night with his family.

***

Bad was waiting for Carrie at the entrance at the park. He was wearing a nicer jacket than usual. It was still red but it was newer, brighter, fuzzier, and it didn’t look like it was worn out. The jacket kept out the cold. Underneath, he was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans. The dress shirt tucked in.

Bad was fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket, thoughts running rampant. The chill air kept him grounded and present, but it didn’t prevent the nerves and jitters. 

As Bad was distracted by his sleeve, Carrie finally arrived. “Hey, Bad.” Bad jumped by her voice. “H-hey,” he stuttered. Carrie was wearing a white sweater and gray leggings. Brown boots to go along with it. Carrie giggled and held his hand. Warmth rose up Bad’s cheeks as he was guided by Carrie.

“Did you get a new jacket?” Carrie asked. “Oh! Yea. It was actually lying around in my room. It was also getting colder and my usual jacket wouldn’t keep out the cold,” Bad rambled. “Well, it looks nice on you,” she smiled. “Ah. thank you,” he smiled back. They fell into comfortable silence. 

While Carrie was enjoying his company, Bad was panicking on the inside. He was wondering what to do. Dream didn’t help that much from his call last night but he didn’t want to ask him to elaborate further. He had to scour the internet for any tips for first dates. “Your outfit looks nice,” Bad said, awkwardly. Carrie thanked him and they fell back into comfortable silence.

The warmth from their hands rose to their hearts as they chatted about themselves and walked around the park. Even though it was fall, the leaves falling slowly around them made them calm. The chill, crisp air moved around them. The beating of their hearts syncing into one.

***

Bad and Carrie entered the warm restaurant. A burger place since a high school budget isn’t that much.

They both ordered their food (two cheese burgers and sodas) and sat at a two seat table. “Oh my gosh! I didn’t know you were trapped in a walmart,” she laughed. Bad chuckled. “Yeah. It was a really weird day.” 

“Oh gosh! Did I ever tell you about the pool chair incident?”

“Nope,” Bad popped the “p”

“Oh my lord! I have to tell you!” she laughed. She went on this tale about how during her freshman year, she had a pool party and one of her friends threw multiple chairs into the pool. They got in so much trouble and it resulted with them being grounded for a week.

Bad howled in laughter. Carrie joined in with him. Then, the number for their order got called. “I got it,” Bad said and got up to grab their order.

He grabbed the tray of food and walked back to their table.

They went and ate their food, making light conversation during their lunch. Bad noticed a little bit of ketchup on Carrie’s cheek. “Oh let me just get that-” Bad reached over the table and wiped the bit of ketchup off of her cheek. His hand lingered a little longer. Just long enough to feel warmth from her cheek to his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away and mumbled an apology. They went back to eating silently.

“I know a candy shop nearby,” Bad said, interrupting the silence. Carrie looked up from her food, eyes sparkling.

***

Bad and Carrie entered the candy shop. The bell on the door rang. The pleasant scent of sweets and sugar filled their noses. The cashier greeted them with cheeriness. Their cheeriness could rival the sweets around them.

They parted ways to look around the shop. Bad went into the lollipop section. He scanned at the array of lollipops. It ranged from ones that were big as his face to ones that were small and were put into party packs.

He went down the aisle. Then, he spotted a singular, purple lollipop. It was in the shape of a heart and slightly bigger than his hand. He picked it up gingerly. _She would love this._

Bad walked out of the aisle to find Carrie.

Carrie was carrying a bag of Toxic Waste candy. Bad stopped in his tracks. “I didn’t know you like sour candy,” Bad comment on the bag. She hummed and went off to the cashier. Bad looked down on the purple lollipop, deciding if it was worth even buying it. It had a really pretty shade and he didn’t see any other one like that in the aisle. “It wouldn’t hurt to buy it for myself,” he mumbled to himself and fell in line behind Carrie.

After Carrie had finished her purchase, he walked up to the cashier. “Hello!” she greeted. “Is this all?” “Mhm,” Bad nodded.

The cashier scanned the lollipop. “Is that for your girlfriend?” she asked, starting some small talk. “Well, yeah. But she likes sour candy apparently,” he joked. He handed her $2. “Ah, well. You can always have it for yourself or give it to someone else,” she hummed. Bad awkwardly nodded as the cashier took the money and gave him back his change, receipt, and the lollipop placed in a small bag.

Bad thanked the cashier and caught up to Carrie.

“What did you get?” Carrie asked. “A lollipop,” Bad answered. “I didn’t expect you to like lollipops,” she chuckled. Bad hummed. “I didn’t either.”

***

They had returned back to the entrance of the park. “I had a really nice time,” she smiled. Bad opened up his arms to let her hug him. She accepted his quiet request and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a slight squeeze.

Carrie pulled away slightly. There wasn’t much space between them. Nervousness filled Bad’s stomach. What was he supposed to do? Pull away? Kiss her?

His thoughts were cut off when Carrie pressed a kiss on his lips. He froze there, trying to process what was happening. Before he can form a coherent thought, Carrie pulls away. She unwrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I’ll see you around,” Carrie winked and walked home.

Warmth rose in Bad’s cheek when the moment finally processed.

***

“Do you know what’s going on between Carrie and Bad?” A6d asked Skeppy as he sat down next to him during gaming club. Skeppy raised an eyebrow at him. A6d pointed at Bad and Carrie sitting in close proximity. They seemed to be playing a game on the computer together. “Carrie asked Bad out on a date,” Skeppy responded. “I guess it was successful.”

“Huh. They’re cute,” A6d commented and went on about some other stuff that Skeppy wasn’t paying attention to. His own thoughts caught him more attention.

Maybe they aren’t such a bad couple. They seemed to be the school’s next power couple. Skeppy wasn’t oblivious to the many comments about them. He’s heard it in the halls, in the club. Hell, even his friend group was commenting about it.

Maybe his gut feeling was just telling him something else.

***

Bad was never the one for dances, but he got nominated and won homecoming king along with Carrie getting homecoming queen. It felt wrong to win homecoming king and not participate.

Bad had excused himself outside. The cool air blasted him and all the sweat cooled off. The patio was decorated with lights and different themes from throughout spirit week. Granted, it was still full of people but it was definitely less crowded and much cooler than inside.

He sat at a random spot and laid his head back. His eyes were trained on the night sky. The lights prevented him from seeing the stars in its full glory but if he just squinted, he was able to pick out the stars that would normally shine the brightest. 

He closed his eyes but felt a presence next to him. “I never thought you would not only go to the homecoming dance but also get homecoming king.” The voice almost made Bad leap out from his seat. He swung his head towards the source to find Skeppy right next to him. “Uh, yeah. I didn’t think about it either,” Bad said and laid back on the bench. “You should’ve won it though. You built up your reputation throughout high school.” “Yea, but second runner up isn’t so bad,” Skeppy hummed.

They sat there the rest of the dance talking and enjoying themselves.

After the dance, Carrie texted Bad that he was going to a friend’s party right after. Bad and Skeppy ended up staying together until their parents picked them up.

***

The next week, the club had another officer meeting.

“We’re gonna do a winter fundraiser for the gaming club,” Bad was talking about the agenda for this officer meeting. Carrie was by his side as usual. All of the officers rolled their eyes at them. Usually, they weren’t allowed to bring friends to the meetings but they guessed the president was exempt from the rule. “The fundraiser will be the week before winter break. And it will last the whole week. Public relation officers. Do you have anything that you should suggest?” Skeppy and Sapnap stood up. “Well, one of our options is to email a restaurant, preferably simple like Starbucks or a donut shop, to hold a fundraiser. Me and Skeppy have also discussed a bake sale since the muffins were a very big success in Munchy Kitchen. We can also hold a gaming event of many choices: video games and board games that are a pay to enter,” Sapnap suggested. 

Bad hummed and wrote the suggestions on the white board. “Alright, let’s vote. Who’s in favor of holding a fundraiser at a restaurant.”

The bake sale won by a landslide.

***

Two weeks before the fundraiser, the officers had another meeting. They were discussing what items they would sell at the bake sale.

“Pizza!” Skeppy laughed. “No! This is a bake sale!” Bad huffed. Carrie put a gentle hand on his shoulder. (Bad pretended not to see Dream and George fake gag). “I’m kidding you. I was thinking the muffins and candy. Like peppermint sticks and hot cocoa. Since it’s almost winter break, it would be nice to get in the mood for it,” Skeppy suggested, seriously this time.

Bad split the officers on the errands they had to run. Velvet, Ant, Bad, and Skeppy were tasked to get candy from the candy shop near the park. Dream, George, Sapnap, and Carrie were gonna bake the muffins. They also had decided to bake multiple types of muffins. Blueberry, chocolate chip, banana, and apple-cinnamon were their options.

“Carrie and I will be looking for recipes so I can send it over to you guys,” Bad said and the muffin team nodded.

Meanwhile, Ant, Velvet, and Skeppy discussed what they could find in the candy shop. They discussed lollipops, peppermint sticks and canes, hot cocoa kits, etc. 

Red and Ant agreed to make the hot cocoa kits and DIY candies while Bad and Skeppy go to the shop. Bad came over to check on their progress. “Ant and Velvet are going to make the hot cocoa kits and some other DIY stuff and me and you are going to the candy shop,” Skeppy told Bad. A smirk crept his face. “Skeppy no, this is not the chance to mess with me,” Bad huffed. Skeppy rolled his eyes. They both knew Skeppy was going to do it anyways.

***

Skeppy and Bad entered the warm candy shop. The warmth burned off the ice flowing through their veins.

Bad pulled out the list of things they needed.

Lollipops, chocolate, candy canes and sticks, and cookies.

Skeppy and Bad grabbed baskets and split up to find their items.

Skeppy explored the lollipop section. Skeppy wasn’t one for candy but the display felt like a wonderland that pulled him to buy all of the display. He shook his head and focused on his task at hand.

He picked a couple of handfuls of lollipops and threw it in his basket. They were all medium sized but they ranged in different themes. Christmas themes, of course. Some were shaped like Christmas trees, snow men, and snowflakes. Others were just red, green, and pastel blue. Some weren’t even the traditional lollipops. They were marshmallows on sticks.

He moved on to the candy canes and sticks.

It was simple enough. Just grab a couple boxes of candy canes and be done with it.

He grabbed 3 boxes and threw it into the basket.

Meanwhile, Bad was picking cookies. He had already picked a couple bars of chocolate and it was time to pick cookies. He was a bit reluctant to pick one. The snowflake sugar cookies looked really cute, but the candy canes were also adorable. The more he scanned the cookies, the more he panicked. 

Bad jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “You okay, buddy?” Skeppy reassured him. “You’ve been staring at the cookies for the past five minutes.” “They’re all really cute. I can’t pick one,” Bad sighed. Skeppy patted his shoulder and reached over to pick one. He chose the lofthouse cookie with green frosting and red sprinkles and put it in Bad’s basket. Bad looked Skeppy in the eyes. Skeppy shot him a smile and walked over to the cashier.

Bad followed after him.

***

Day one of the fundraiser was a success. They had sold a lot of their items.

Unfortunately, they need to buy more items.

Bad approached Carrie hug her behind her back. “Hey muffin.” Carrie jumped and patted his head. “Hey Bad,” Carrie greeted. “How was the fundraiser?” “It went great! People bought a lot of our baked goods!” Bad rambled. His mind drifted to a list of what to buy next for tomorrow’s sale.

Carrie noticed that Bad’s mind was drifting off. She kissed his cheek, snapping Bad back into reality. He nuzzled his cheek against hers. Carrie giggled at his affection.

Bad closed his eyes and relaxed on her shoulder. Carrie unwrapped something and fed it to Bad’s mouth. He enjoyed the sweetness for a moment before his face twisted. He spat out the candy and Carrie bursted out laughing. Bad looked at what he spat out.

A Toxic Waste candy.

***

It was the last day of the fundraiser.

“Officers! I have something for you!” Bad said and went back to the gaming club classroom.

Then, he emerged from the classroom with a bag of gifts. “Ant!” Bad reached into the bag and pulled out a stuffed cat. He handed it to Ant. Ant thanked him. He called out the rest of the officers and started handing out gifts. Dream received a stuffed blob hand stitched by Bad himself (Granted, it wasn’t the best but it was decent enough). George received a stuffed brown dog. Sapnap received a stuffed panda. Velvet received a white, stuffed dog.

Bad reached into his bag for the last gift when he realized that the receiver of the gift wasn’t in the group.

He looked around to spot a fluffy, raven hair boy sitting alone on a bench. He smiled to himself and walked up to the bench to accompany him.

“Hey,” Bad sat right next to him. Skeppy jumped at the presence next to him. Bad nudged something towards him. Skeppy looked down and noticed a purple, heart-shaped lollipop in his hands. “I didn’t know what to get you,” Bad chuckled. Skeppy took the lollipop from his hands and looked down on it. “It’s alright,” Skeppy said. “I wasn’t expecting a present from you. Especially from all the pranks I did. I don’t have anything for you.” Bad laughed lightly. “Nah, it’s alright. I don’t really expect anything.”

A pause.

“Was this for Carrie?” Skeppy laughed and Bad laughed along with him. “Yeah, but she liked sour candy over anything.” Skeppy’s laughter dissolved into giggles. “Well, it’s cute.” Skeppy smiled.

Soon after, Bad and the officers parted ways and into their winter break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always have to cut my planned chapters in half because they always end up too long and i get impatient


	4. Chapter 3: 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just saying. It goes downhill.  
> But it gets better! I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

2013 had arrived and the break ended. Students of Munchy High returned to school with a newfound joy and gifts.

Bad, George and Sapnap were talking together in a group when Dream ran up to them. “Guess what!” Dream called out to them. The group turned towards him. “I got a cat for Christmas! Her name is Patches!” Dream pulled out his phone and showed them a picture of his cat. They all awed at the cute cat and they dissolved into their conversation about their break.

***

The talent show from the drama club was coming up in a couple of months.

“Bad!” Skeppy called out. Bad jumped and turned towards Skeppy. It was too early for Skeppy’s shenanigans. “Ah! What do you need, Skeppy?” “Do you want to do the talent show with me?” Skeppy begged.

Now that was a weird request from Skeppy. And Bad has seen him ask him some weird stuff, including questions regarding pranking (All of which he declined but Skeppy still followed through anyways). “Uh. Why?” Bad was still skeptical. It’s not like he didn’t trust him. He was one of the best public relation officers the club ever had. It’s just that Bad wasn’t close to him.

“Why not? You need to loosen up a bit. Come out of shell a little bit more,” Skeppy responded, slightly more cheeky. 

Okay, that was a bit of a red flag.

Bad narrowed his eyes at Skeppy. He weighed his options. Join him and he keeps his word (Doubt it), he messes with him on stage, or he could just not join him in his games. 

“Ughhh, fine,” Bad groaned. Skeppy jumped in glee. “Okay! I’ll talk to you about it later!” he punched the air in victory and ran off.

Well, that was peculiar.

“What was that about?” a feminine voice piped up. Bad turned around to see Carrie there. He greeted her with a kiss and slipped his hand into hers. “I don’t know, muffin. Probably gonna mess with me again,” he answered. Carrie rubbed her thumb against his knuckles and single handedly eliminated his worries.

***

Skeppy ran and jumped on A6d’s back during lunch. “I got the perfect prank!” he laughed loudly. A6d threw Skeppy off his back as he was thrown off balance by him. “What’s your plan?” A6d asked him, amused by his excitement.

Skeppy rambled on about getting Bad to do the talent show with him (which A6d rolled his eyes at. He didn’t know him that much but from the times he has talked to him, he knew he would say yes to everything. Even if he said no, he would just let it happen. He remembered the countless pranks that Skeppy pulled on multiple members in the gaming club). Skeppy’s plan was to trick Bad into thinking that they were gonna sing a random song with him. When they finally get to perform, he’ll pull up Last Friday night by Katy Perry.

“It’s perfect!” Skeppy and A6d laughed loudly. Yeah, Skeppy would get embarrassed too but when was the last time he felt embarrassment? He’s done a lot of shit.

A6d and Skeppy parted ways after fleshing it out some more.

Skeppy turned the corner to a hallway when he saw Carrie and another girl, presumably a friend. “So when will you do it?” the girl asked. That set off many warning bells in Skeppy’s head. He quickly turned a corner near them and listened in.

“I’ll dump him in April,” Carrie scoffed. Her friend giggled. “You can finally get your ex back in a couple of months.” Ex? The world around Skeppy was turning red. The conversation became white noise.

He was pulled back into Earth when he noticed her friend walked down the hallway. He stepped out of the corner. “What the fuck was that?” he clenched his teeth. Carrie turned around and rolled his eyes at him. “You’re just gonna dump him? Just like that? After months of being together?” Skeppy ranted, keeping his voice controlled as much as possible. “Just to get back at your ex. You’re just gonna use him just like that? Wait until he hears about this.”

“Like he’ll believe you,” Carrie scoffed. “You’re nothing to him.” That hit a weak spot. “The only reason he trusts you is because you’re his public relations officer and made his club popular. That’s all he’ll trust you for. He’ll never trust you for anything else. You were never his first choice to begin with. Not now, not ever,” she emphasized the last word. “You’ll always be the last choice,” she shoulder checked him and walked past him.

“I’ll make sure you regret it,” Skeppy seethed.

***

Skeppy approached Bad after school. “Skeppy? Oh are you going to discuss the talent show-” “I need to talk to you,” Skeppy cut him off. Bad furrowed his eyebrows and gestured to him to continue. “Carrie is using you,” Skeppy blurted, going straight to the point. “I overheard her. She’s using you to get back to her ex.” Skeppy was about to continue before Bad cut him off. “Oh, I see how it is,” Bad seethed. “You’re jealous.” Skeppy shook his head. “No! Bad listen, please-” “You think I’m a dumb dumb? You think I’m oblivious? You think I don’t see you glaring at us? Don’t try to defend yourself, Skeppy,” he jabbed his finger on Skeppy’s chest. “I saw it as soon as you asked me who Carrie was near the beginning of the year.” Skeppy shook his head again. “Bad, please just trust me,” Skeppy was practically begging at this point. “I’m telling the truth this time.” “Oh yeah? What about the time you told me that was the last time you were gonna mess with me and the club members? Or even about the talent show? Were you telling the truth then? Were you gonna mess with me there too?

“Skeppy, I thought we were becoming friends,” Bad eyes glistened. “We are! And I’m saying it as a friend. I’m trying to save you from embarrassment!,” Skeppy tried to reassure him but it failed when he watched Bad walk away. “Whatever, Skeppy. You can forget about the talent show.”

Skeppy was running out of options.

***

That night, he couldn’t sleep. He paced around his room, thinking about what to do. He couldn’t think about anything else. He tried to distract himself with officer duties but there wasn’t anything to plan since they hadn’t had an officer meeting this month. He had sent a text to Sapnap about any plans but hasn’t got anything back.

Not being able to handle his thoughts, he snatched his phone from his bed and scrolled for a certain contact.

“Hello? Skeppy? What are you doing at this time?” a groggy voice asked over the receiver. 

“Vurb, I need help.”

***

“Wait, wait, wait.” Vurb halted Skeppy. “So, you’re telling me that your hunch was right?” “Yes! Now, let me continue,” Skeppy continued on about the conversation he heard in the hallway and telling Bad about it

Once he finished, Vurb gave him his input. “I don’t know how to help you, Skeppy. I don’t think you can do anything about it,” Vurb sympathized with him. “Nooooo. There has to be a way. We can get back at her,” Skeppy complained. “Look, I don’t know how to help you Skeppy. I think it’s best to leave it because if you try to do something, it will probably worsen your friendship with him,” Vurb advised. Skeppy groaned. “I know it’s not what you want, but there’s really nothing to do but just wait. Karma goes to those who wait or some shit.” Skeppy sighed and thanked Vurb for his help.

“Any time. Try to get some rest tomorrow. We still got school,” and with that, he hung up.

Skeppy did not sleep well that night.

***

Skeppy did not show up to that month’s officer meeting. Or the next. Or the following month.

Sapnap and Skeppy had discussed their club plans outside of the meeting and showed up to the club meetings, sure, but when it came to Bad, he would not show up to the officer meetings or just straight up ignore each other. Sapnap usually was the one to tell the president the public relation plans.

The seasons started to become warmer, but despite the warm seasons, Skeppy was dreading the upcoming month. He tried everything in his power to warn Bad without ruining their already fragile friendship, but Vurb was right. There was nothing he could do about it without hurting Bad.

It was after school when Carrie ran up to Bad. “Bad!” Carrie called out. Bad turned around and smiled towards her. “Hey, muffin,” Bad greeted. Carrie grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the school garden. He chuckled at her and allowed her to pull him towards the garden.

The school garden was starting to become beautiful around this time of year. He could see flower buds on the trees from a distance.

Bad and Carrie finally stop in the middle of the garden. A familiar scene from the fall. There was a group of people behind her. Bad smiled politely towards them and looked back at Carrie.

“Bad, these past few months have been amazing,” Carrie smiled and grasped Bad’s hands. Bad’s heart melted. “And I think it’s time for us to break up now,” she let go of Bad’s hands. The group laughed at Bad. 

“What?” Bad stuttered. “Yeah, I didn’t really like you from the start. I had someone else in mind. No hard feelings, yeah?” Carrie said, heartlessly. “No hard feelings? _No hard feelings?_ You maniac!” Bad fumed. 

“I spent all of these months being there for you only to find out I was being led on? I was there for you. I was there to talk you out of your feelings. I was there for you when you needed help with homework. I was there when you came to my house, drunk, after your friend’s homecoming party. You stole my first kiss. You stole most of my firsts. None of that was genuine. And all for what? Huh? Just so you can get with a guy you wanted in the first place?” Bad was raising his voice as he rambled more. “I can’t believe Skeppy was right. He warned me about you.” Bad stomped off.

The next day, the officers noticed Bad stopped using “muffin”. Both as an insult and compliment.

***

“Did you hear about what happened to Carrie and Bad?” Finn placed his tray down on the table and sat with Spifey, Vurb, Zelk, A6d, and Skeppy. “Yeah. Like someone didn’t point it out way before it happened,” Skeppy grumbled sarcastically as he stabbed his fork into his container of food. “Oh, don’t be so harsh. You were right but it’s none of our faults,” Zelk reassured him. Skeppy groaned. Zelk winced. “If it helps, people are starting to ignore her. As in, if she comes up to them, they would pretend that she isn’t there. Even take the effort to move to a different spot. So karma is getting to her. And it's been one day!” Vurb chimed in. Spifey hummed in agreement. “Soon enough she’ll lose her friends and she’ll leave this school without anyone remembering her,” Spifey patted Skeppy’s back.

Skeppy slumped onto his hand. “Look, if it’s one thing to learn about breakups is that people will heal from it. Something like that would be harder to get over but he’ll be fine. He’s a tough guy. He’s got a club under his belt and he deals with you every week-” Skeppy glared at him. “Not the time. Right. But either way. She won’t matter to any of us in like ten years. This is high school and high school relationships don’t usually last that long. So,” Vurb trailed off. 

“Thanks, Vurb,” Skeppy said simply. 

“Any time.”

***

Two weeks had passed. Skeppy was chatting with A6d as they were competing against each other in super smash brawl on the wii. Eventually, they were defeated by the bots. Again. Skeppy sighed. They weren’t exactly the best in other games besides Minecraft. In the corner of Skeppy’s eye, he spotted Bad approaching him. “Uh, hi Bad.” Bad had a firm face. “Are you free after school?” he questioned him. A6d quirked an eyebrow at him. “Yea? Why?” “Meet me after school. We’re going somewhere,” he promptly said and pivoted. 

“Wait!” Skeppy called out. “Where are we going?” 

“Nowhere in particular,” he vaguely answered and walked away.

Skeppy and A6d looked at each other. They have never seen Bad act like this. Not even when he yelled at them in the beginning of the year. Skeppy shrugged and started up a new round of smash, ignoring the seed of worry at the back of his mind.

***

Skeppy met up with Bad at the front of the school.

Skeppy had a hard time catching up with Bad as he was weaving through the crowd of students. Skeppy kept bumping into people. “Jesus, how does he weave through these people so easily,” he mumbled to himself.

When they finally hit the sidewalk, Bad started to slow down to his speed. “Come on, we’re almost there,” he said.

By the time they reached their destination, Skeppy was panting. Hands on his knees as he took a second to breathe. Skeppy looked up to see a dark gray car. “Huh. I didn’t know you had a car,” Skeppy commented. “I usually see you walk home.” “I live nearby. Never had to use my car to go to school or from,” Bad shrugged and opened the door and stepped in. “What are you waiting for? Get in,” he said. 

Skeppy scrambled and fumbled with the door handle and stepped in.

***

When Skeppy got his driver’s license, he and his family thought he was gonna be the most reckless driver. They barely trusted him with the car alone.

He was wrong. He was so so wrong.

Skeppy gripped the car handle as Bad shifted his gear and turned on a sharp turn. 

“Weeee!” Bad squealed as they swayed to the left.

They were driving on a hillside. A little too fast for Skeppy’s comfort. “Bad!” Skeppy screeched, making Bad flinch then laughing. “You’re going too fast!” “I’m still within the speed limit!” Bad retorted as he shifted into a lower gear making them slow down slightly.

Skeppy rested his elbow and looked out the window. The grass has gotten greener this spring. The lake sparkled like glitter under the sun. It was almost hurting his eyes. 

“So is this what you do here? Just zoom through the hillside?” Skeppy broke the silence between them. He saw Bad nod in the corner of his eye as he took another turn, wider and slower this time.

A moment passed.

“Have you named this car,” Skeppy asked. Stupid question. Bad snorted. “Yeah. Lucy.”

“Why Lucy?”

“I don’t know. It’s a nice name.”

A sharp turn. They both swayed and Skeppy gripped harder onto the handle.

“Does anyone know you do this?”

“Nope,” Bad said, popping the “p”.

Another brief moment of silence.

“Why did you take me here?” Skeppy pressed further. He was so bewildered by his president’s actions. Why was he the only one to know about this. Not even Bad’s close friends like Dream, George, or Sapnap knew about it. And for him to open up to him, a casual friend. Were they even friends? Even with the fight and all the ignoring the past few months?

“It’s a nice view isn’t it,” Bad commented, avoiding his question. Skeppy furrowed his eyebrows. He looked out the window. Skeppy internally agreed but Bad was avoiding his question. Bad exhaled.

“The reason I brought you here is because this is my place to think. And I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. I’ve gone down this road almost everyday ever since Carrie humiliated me in that garden.

“I thought it would be nice to show you and talk to you. And I apologize for acting so hostile towards you.” Skeppy looked over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

A silent forgiveness.

The turns stopped. A straight road now. Bad shifted gears and sped up slightly. “We’re almost back,” Bad said, eyes trained on the road. “Where do you live?” 

Skeppy gave him his address. Eventually, Bad slowed down by the time he reached the end of the road.

***

Bad sat with his officers in the club. They were chatting about random stuff when he felt two hands on his shoulders. Bad jumped at the touch. “Baaaad,” Skeppy whined. “Are you coming to the talent show?” 

Oh right. The talent show was coming up that Friday.

“Oh. You were serious about doing that?” Bad asked as he looked up at Skeppy’s face. Skeppy nodded excitedly. “I wasn’t thinking about going,” Bad answered. “Please,” Skeppy pouted. “I don’t want to embarrass myself for no reason.” 

Bad fake groaned. “Fine, I’ll go,” he mocked annoyance. Skeppy punched the air and skipped off to his friends Vurb and A6d.

“What was that about?” Dream laughed. Bad shrugged. “I dunno. You guys wanna go though?” Bad asked his friend. “I was gonna go anyways. Me and Ant were gonna go together,” Velvet said. George, Sapnap, and Dream shrugged and agreed to come with Bad.

***

The talent show had finally arrived. Bad, Dream, Sapnap, and George just finished watching a kid named Ricardo do a magic show. It was an interactive show and the audience had their jaws dropped by the end of it.

“Thank you Ricardo for that mind boggling magic show! Man, I don’t think I’ll ever recover from that,” the announcer joked. He looked down at his performer list. “Next we have Skeppy and he’ll be singing,” the announcer announced and Skeppy walked on the stage. The announcer handed him a microphone. “Thank you, Austin,” Skeppy said and went in the center of the stage. He tried to search for Bad in the audience.

A hum of guitar started playing from the theater speakers and it was almost his cue to start singing.

Bad was excited what Skeppy was going to sing. Skeppy took a breath. Bad immediately recognized the tune.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Skeppy sung. Bad noted that he wasn’t the best singer but he wasn’t bad. Bad smiled softly. He layed back, shut his eyes, and listened to the rest of the song.

_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Bad hummed along quietly.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamt I held you in my arms_  
_And now that you're here_  
_My dreams are waking_  
_And I will keep you from all harm_

A soft smile crept to Bad’s face.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_But please don't take my sunshine away_

Skeppy found Bad in the audience.

_I'll always love you and make you happy_  
_I'll pick you up when you've fallen down_  
_You turn the sky blue when it is raining_  
_You'll always keep the sunshine around_

Skeppy smiled softly at him.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Skeppy finished the last lyric and the guitar died off. The audience clapped. Bad had the widest grin painting his face.

***

Skeppy was up late on a Saturday night. 

He was playing on a random Minecraft server when his phone rang. He picked it up and put it on speaker. “Hello?” Skeppy said as he set down his phone on his desk. He moved his character around the server lobby. “Hey Skeppy,” Bad’s voice was heard through the receiver. “Hey Bad. What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Bad responded. Skeppy hummed. “Are Dream, George, or Sapnap not available to call?” Skeppy joked.

_You mean nothing to him_

Carrie’s conversation with him echoed in his brain. Skeppy hissed.

“No. I just wanted to talk to you,” Bad said. “Oh. Well okay. Feel free to talk about whatever you want,” Skeppy reassured him. 

A moment.

“So, how are you?” Skeppy asked awkwardly. “Good,” Bad responded.

Nothing was heard but clicks from Skeppy’s keyboard and the occasional shuffle from Bad.

“Is it okay to miss her?” Bad finally spoke up. “Yeah. I know it hurts,” Skeppy said. “We don’t expect you to move on right away. I don’t have much to say about relationships since I haven’t really been in one. Never thought about being in one. But the first step to moving on is to move forward,” Skeppy smiled. Bad couldn’t see him but the sentiment was still there.

Bad hummed. “Thank you, Skeppy.”

“Any time.”

They sat in silence again, more comfortable this time. Bad shifted in his bed.

“Do you remember the song you sang in the talent show?” Bad asked. “Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Can you sing it again? It made me feel better,” Bad mumbled. Skeppy giggled. “Alright, Bad. One song coming up.”

By the time Skeppy finished the song, he heard soft snoring from the other line. “Good night, Bad,” Skeppy giggled and hung up the phone.

***

Graduation day had arrived and passed.

Bad and Skeppy planned to hang out with their friends an hour after the graduation ceremony. Currently, they were sitting in the school garden. The trees had become greener but the flowers still remained. A few flower petals around them.

“So,” Skeppy said. “Now that we’re finally done with high school. What now?”

Bad hummed. “I’m thinking about being a teacher. You?”

“Hm. I think I might do the same,” Skeppy smiled. “Wow. Okay, follow me, you muffin head,” Bad giggled. “Woah, haven’t heard that insult in months,” Skeppy laughed. “Huh. Well then,” Bad trailed off. “Hey, can we drive on the hillside again? You know. The one from a couple months ago?” Skeppy asked. Bad raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you didn’t like it,” Bad teased. “Besides, won’t we be late to hang out with our friends?”

“I’m sure they won’t mind if we’re a little late,” Skeppy said. Bad huffed, got up, grabbed Skeppy’s wrist, and dragged him to his car. “Then, we must hurry then,” Bad laughed.

Laughter rang through the walls as they ran down the hallway to Bad’s car.

They arrived a few minutes late but their friends weren't surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the high school era :D also an intermission since i want to draw lol. I'll be back to writing in a bit but i've been working non stop on this fic for the past few days
> 
> This isn't the end yet. They still have college and the confession :D

**Author's Note:**

> p a i n  
> a bit rushed but take it.  
> twitter: @mikelle_mya


End file.
